Misery: When Blaine Met Kurt
by Funny-Fishes
Summary: With Kurt back at McKinley, and Regional's coming up, with Blaine have enough courage to finally risk his friendship with Kurt in order to be with the boy he loves? My take on why Blaine will sing 'Misery' in an upcoming episode. One Shot.


**Misery: When Blaine Met Kurt**

**Spoilers: Up to 2x12...and a song spoiler from RM. Also, there are some When Harry Met Sally quotes. To make it easier for those who haven't seen the movie, I italicized the quotes. **

**I never do one-shots, I also never say never ****I loved writing this, and hope you all like it. This is just my take on what could happen. What I would LOVE to happen. **

It had been two months since Kurt had gone back to McKinley. Karofsky had been officially pulled out of school, but no one(apart from Karofsky, his parents and the school board) knew why. All Blaine knew was that a week after Karofsky was gone, Kurt was as well.

It hurt like hell, and broke Blaine's heart. But Kurt didn't have much choice in the decision to transfer back to his old school, and Blaine knew that it caused Kurt a lot of pain to leave as well.

Blaine had been so accustom to having Kurt with him, every day. However when Kurt left, Blaine went weeks without actually seeing the boy he cared so much about. Sure they texted, and IMed, and skyped, but it wasn't the same. Blaine missed his Kurt.

The only positive thing that had come out of Kurt leaving was Blaine finally realizing exactly what, 'I really, really care about you' actually truly meant.

And what it meant was that Blaine was madly in love with Kurt.

Which was why he was standing back stage, at the Regional Show Choir competition, with the arrangement to the song Misery, in one shaky hand, and Hey Soul Sister, in the other.

"Oh god, I can't breathe." Blaine panicked as he paced back and forth backstage, receiving irritated looks from the warblers. "I think I might pass out." Blaine overdramatized, trying to receive some words of encouragement.

"I don't care, Blaine. This is regional's and you are lucky that the counsel allowed you to use your solo to serenade a guy... If you screw this up we'll murder you." Wes commented from behind him. Blaine shook his head, panicking just as he did all those months ago in the Gap store.

"Oh god, I'm about to humiliate myself again...What if – " Blaine was quickly silenced by a slap across his cheek. When his vision cleared, he glared at Wes, who had a small smile on his face. "Ow?" Was all Blaine could mutter.

"That was awesome. I always saw it in movies and wanted to try it out..." Blaine rubbed his cheek, as Wes stared at his hand in amazement. Blaine did have to admit, it had cleared his head quite a bit.

"Thanks..." He admitted to Wes. "What if he laughs in my face?"

"Well he'll be in the audience, so if he laughs, it won't be directly in your face." David piped in from behind the two boys. Only to be silenced by a glare from Blaine.

"I'm serious...What if he turns me down?" Blaine ran a hand through his hair and cringed at the idea... There was so much more on the line if he got turned down, than when he sung to Jeremiah. Blaine would lose his best friend and the guy he was in love with, all in one shot. Kurt was a lot to lose.

"Well there's a good chance that'll happened." Wes admitted, causing the shorter boy to frown and begin pacing again.

"So you're saying I should just go with 'Hey Soul Sister'?" Blaine knew that he could win them regional's with that song, and still be able to keep his friendship with Kurt intact.

"Blaine, you can do whatever the hell you want...Just do it well." Wes said as he took in Blaine's frown. Blaine needed proper advice, and Wes would just have to be the one to give it to him. He sighed and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Look, I know you're scared that you'll lose him for doing this...But what if the exact opposite happens...I know you say you're shit at romance, but whatever you and Kurt have together...you aren't shit at that." Wes caught his friend's eye for a moment. "It might just be worth the risk, because I know that this reward would mean everything to you." Blaine pursed his lips, as he contemplated his options. The phone in his pocket vibrated, signalling a text message.

**From: Kurt**

_**I know I should tell you to have courage, but you've got that in spades... **_

"So what'll it be?" The team waited patiently. Blaine put the phone back in his pocket, grinning like an idiot.

"It seems Mr. Hummel has made the decision for me." Blaine declared, holding up one of his hands, to show the group the song he chose.

"Let's kick some ass!" Flint cried from the back of the group, and the quickly filed into position.

"Last but sure as hell not least!" Thad exclaimed.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, the Dalton Academy: Warbler's." _The announcer spoke loudly, as the curtain rose and the harmonies began. The first two songs went down amazingly, and soon it was Blaine's turn to take center stage, his warbler's close behind. The short, curly haired boy quickly scanned the audience, in search of Kurt as the song began.

"_So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free"_

The group danced around Blaine and harmonized, however Blaine hardly noticed they were there. His eyes were locked onto Kurt's, who was being watched by his fellow New Directions.

"_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back"_

The song ended and Blaine stood there in the centre of the stage as the audience began to applaud, and he attempted to catch his breath. He watched Kurt applaud with the rest of the audience, but their eyes remained locked. When the applause had finally died down, Blaine took it as an opportunity to address the boy 10 rows back.

"I watched When Harry Met Sally last night...So, to the boy who wants to play Meg Ryan, if you're out there...I was right, they do get together in the end." Blaine projected to the audience. And for the first time in their friendship, Blaine found the younger boy's baby blues, unreadable. He waited for a reaction but instead one of his fellow warbler's pulled him offstage, as the curtain fell.

"Well...I think we have it in the bag!" Thad exclaimed excitedly, as they group began to deliver high fives. Blaine agreed that they had never sounded so good but he couldn't help the nervous feeling that took over and refused to let him celebrate.

"Should I go find him?" Blaine whispered to Wes, who was standing back and watching the group celebrate.

"I don't think you have to." Wes said quietly as he pointed to their opponent teams, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions had both made their way back onto the stage for judging. Kurt stood with his team, waving at his former Warbler teammates as they acknowledged him. When Kurt and Blaine's eyes met, Kurt walked over to an empty area and signalled with his finger for Blaine to join him.

After receiving a reassuring squeeze from Wes on the shoulder, Blaine quickly made his way over to the countertenor, dressed in all black apart from a white tie, like his teammates. Blaine wanted to pull the boy into his arms and kiss him senseless, but something told him that that wasn't why he had been asked over. The silence, like in the lyrics to the song, was killing him, so Blaine had to say something.

"You guys were great." He offered with a smile. Kurt nodded once, before sighing.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was shaky, as he looked at the boy through lashes. "Was that to me?"

"Yea. It was." Blaine said nervously.

"You didn't learn anything from the 'Gap Attack' did you? _How do you expect me to respond to this_?" Kurt asked and it made Blaine's face fall. He glanced down at the floor and sighed. He had done it again, he had made a fool out of himself, and would ultimately lose his best friend...who was laughing at him. Blaine shot up and watched as Kurt tried to stop the giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Blaine asked, trying to too sound hurt.

"Because I thought you watched _When Harry Met Sally _last night." Kurt said between giggles. "You think I'm mad at you for singing that, don't you?" Kurt asked, staring at Blaine. The laughing had stopped.

"Look I'm sorry if I embarrassed you...or if I overstepped our friendship boundaries. It's just, I want to be with you Kurt. I know I said I didn't want to ruin us, but you know what, nothing could ruin use. Cause it's just you and me. And you are everything to me, Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath as he finally said the words, looking up at a grinning Kurt.

"_Are you finished now_?" Kurt asked, the smile making him look even more perfect. Blaine was about to open his mouth to say something, when he felt two hands gently grasp the side of his face, and his lips were suddenly against Kurt's. Kurt pulled back for a moment and smiled.

"_I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you_." Blaine quoted the movie, before pressing his lips against Kurt's again.

"_How do you expect me to respond to this_?" Kurt followed along, not able to hide his smile.

"_How about you love me too?"_ Blaine responded.

"I love you, too."

**THE END! There is a good chance that this was shit, but let me know if you want more like this...cause I have loads of ideas. **


End file.
